Voedon
The Horned Clerics, the Bull men, The Axe of the Ladder, The Faithful " Faith in one power can rock mountains and turn cities to ashes. Do not stand in the way of faith , or it will crush you as if you were not there at all." -Cassius Corn : High Priest of Mithrahdi The Silver ladder has long established its hatred for the FERA. They have never quite forgotten the end of the Ascension War, and many still consider the FERA to be heretics of worse. The Ladder treats the FERA and by extension the Uplifted Federation as enemies to be manoeuvred against, but there is an old Earth saying about keeping ones friends close, but ones enemies closer. And so the Ladder have found it in their heart to "Reedem." One of the FERA races, To show them the light and the true way. And through them, have ear into the Uplifted Federation They are the Veodon, the Faithful In the last days of the Ascension war, a Ladder Missionary ship seeking to bring the light of the Imperium to the savages of the outer rims encountered an unchartered world. Landing they discovered that the World was not inhabited by Humans, but a species of FERA that had escaped the notice of the Purge fleets. Being changed from tribal humans they would have remained on their seed world, unknowing of anything beyond their own stars. The Lead missionary was unsure what to do, the Ombrimos mage called Detrius, now St Detrius, saw the creatures as no threat, they displaced no heretical tendencies, and were pleasant and curious to the missionaries. Going against Moderator Rectors Dictum he began to educate them in the religion of the Imperium, to his surprise they took to it immediately. Quicker than any other human tribe he had ever dealt with. By the end of the Ascension War the Voedon were fully educated in the ways of the Faith, Detritus returned to the High Church on Earth to present his success. The Moderator reacted badly to the news but several other clerics saw potential in it. The FERA were out with both their and the Imperium's control, they had no way of knowing what they were doing and what they were capable of. But through Detritus efforts they had a race not only educated in their ways, but willing to follow the church they had been taught to support. After Rector was quietly retired the New High Priest formally accepted the Veodon into the church by anointing the first FERA priest into the clergy. One of the Ladders conditions for signing the treaty of Ragnor was that the Voedon be included in the Uplifted Federation. The Urathra saw what the Ladder were attempting to do but given the choice between it and potentially more conflict they reluctantly agreed. From that Day on The Faithful have served the Ladder in various means, they act as the eyes and ears of the Order in the Federation, but also they act as the main martial wing of the Ladder. Crusading against the Ladders enemies and defending church interests. The Horned clerics, as indicated in their name, also take on serious duties as Clerics and Priests in the church, inspired by their own beginnings the Voedon make up a large part of the Missionary core and act as both inspiring priests and evangelists, but also an intimidating presence to scare any primitive heathen. The Veodon also serve as constructors and builders of the Church, the Sisterhood of Spires are now responsible for the construction of a majority of Church Buildings, including the Cathedral Supreme in Septa Scallia and the Four hanging Churches of Geth. Society Veodon society is not surprisingly heavily influenced by church teachings. Each community visits their local Parish and receive blessings and advice when needed. A Veodon family is generally composed of two parents, male and Female, with generally 3 to 5 children. Female Veodon gestate for around 14 months and single child births are the norm. While the Mother is expected to have some responsibility for the children, the grandparents in the most part are given to care for the children while the parents work, this is a practise that stems back to the races tribal roots and still works to this day. Veodon do not discriminate in the most part in terms of gender, but it is noted that more women take on the Path of Stone while men congregate to the Path of Rage or divinity. Veodon childhood lasts till the bull is roughly 11, when get are expected to choose their path and dedicate themselves to it. This generally happens through an apprenticeship to an older or more experienced Veodon that can last anywhere from 4-6 years depending on the charges skill. In general the Bull men are a peaceful people, preferring to ensure situations remain amiable and friendly, they are usually quick to forgive and ready to help if possible. But if angered, then Heiromagus help you, the rage of the Veodon is greater than any Urathra. And most Veodon go to great lengths to ensure they keep themselves under control in more civilised circumstances. The Paths Every Veodon upon reaching adult hood choose a path. The paths are philosophies and ideals that a Veodon must live to, while each path has its own rules and typical jobs associated with it there is a lot of leeway in what a Veodon can do with their path. Practically is excepted, not all Veodon on the path of Stones can be builders, and the path includes mechanics, cooks, labourers, and even doctors, this is usually justified that these Veodon are building the bricks of society, rather than literal bricks. There are three paths. The Path of Divinity -- In simple terms this path is centred around faith and divinity, the priests and missionaries of the bull men choose this path. Seeing faith and it's mysteries as important enough to focus study on. In broader terms this path is for any who seek more than the material. To aspire to godly ideals and non physicals ideas. Thus the path includes scholars, artists and musicians. Anyone who sees beyond the basics of life and the material find themselves on this path. Path of Bricks --''' In basic terms these are the builders of society. They construct the buildings and starships of the Veodon and ensure that the mechanics and equipment of the race go to good use in spreading the faith. In broader terms anyone who seeks to help and improve society is found on the path, the doctors, tradesmen and craftsmen of the bull men can be found here, building on the metaphorical bricks of society while the builders handle the real ones. The path of bricks is the largest path, having the most Veodon on it. Because of this many subsets have developed within the path dedicated to specific professions and ideals. '''Path of Rage -- All Veodon deal with rage, it is an inherit part of their nature. But some choose to go beyond that, and learn to harness it. These Veodons are the warriors of the bull men, learning to use their rage to destroy their enemies and the enemies of the church. To walk this path is to serve a life of blood and death, these Veodon generally find themselves combating heretics and Xeno's on worlds that the normal chapters would not go and find themselves fighting increasingly desperate battles to hold onto church territory. Organisations The sisterhood of Spires: One of the largest of Veodon organisations this all female group is composed of the best builders and architect of the bull men. They are responsible for some of the newest and best designed cathedrals and church buildings and gained a large amount of Prestige from the orders of the imperium for their work. The organisation is heavily meritocratic, with apprentices rising in position on the strength of their work, the title of master builder is only given to those with extensive work behind them and years of experience to back that up. The sisterhood is beginning to push out and expand into more commercial but lucrative work, something the ladder is less than happy about. The Horned Templars: The first of the Ladders paramilitary organisations, the Templars serve as the vanguard on the battlefields of the church, fighting with a fury that matched their impressive skill at arms. The order is frequently critiqued by the Arrow as being out of of their control and as the Martial head of the Imperium this infuriates them no end. But the Ladder shields them with their political power and the Templars continue to serve the Church with their terrible fury The Quiet brothers: One of the Veodon monastic orders, these bull men dedicate themselves to strict mental improvement. They forgo worldly pleasures and seek to find something of more meaning in the divine. Many live in secluded monastery's on quiet parts of the seed worlds, contemplating holy Texts and meditating on matter beyond most's understanding. However their lives are nor as secluded as they'd like. For the brothers are the only Veodon who know how to control and use the spirit magic of the FERA, it being a key part of several of their religious rituals and traditions. This lead the Ladder and the Guardians to keep a watchful eye on them, looking from any signs of corruption by the spirits. The Universalists: All religions have their share of heresies, people who reject the faith or twist for their own ends. For the Veodon, the Universalists are people who keep their ardent priests awake on the night. The Universalists believe that the Heiromagus is not the messiah of the mages. But an incarnation of the great spirit of the Universe, Galaxus, and by using the power of the spirits a new avatar of the universe spirit can be born who will lead the universe to peace. This belief is not popular amongst the ladder and hated by the Veodon themselves, as it draws more on Theological ideas in Urathra and Anari religions like Pangea and world spirits. Several purges have been attempted to rid the rage of this sect but it still exists, it's practitioners hiding in the background, practicing their gifts and communing with the world spirits, praying for their saviour. Category:FERA Category:Uplifted Federation